


the thought of coming back to you

by Leonharte



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hana might just want more, Smut, and doesnt want commitment, business like arrangement, sombra is a top, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonharte/pseuds/Leonharte
Summary: Sombra and Hana have been having covert relations for a while, unbeknown to their respective operations. So far, it's been purely a transaction, scratching an itch. Hana might be starting to change her mind about the nature of their relationship.





	the thought of coming back to you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Astronaut by Mansionair.

Moonlight glinted off the Overwatch HQ building as Sombra, in stealth mode, snuck by the cameras and disabled the inner alarms with a quick flick of her fingers. They would never see her coming, it was a perfectly executed entrance that had been tried and tested numerous times. Her stealth faltered, the battery pack only had so many charges in it. Instead of reactivating, she stuck to the shadows, confident the alarms were still running an internal reboot and that she had a minute or two before they would bother her.

It was time she didn’t need, as she arrived below the window of her target. Sombra smiled up at the open window and drew the translocator from her gear belt. Drawing back her arm, she carefully took aim and let fly, sending it through the open window. She heard it land on the floor with a clatter, before pressing the button on her control panel that would digitise her and send her to its location. Even now, she didn’t fully understand how it worked.

She landed on her feet, used to the strange throw of momentum, and rode the spike of nausea and head spinning that followed a translocate. The small room was lit with a single lamp that cast long shadows on the walls. She bent to retrieve her device when a voice spoke up.

“You’re late.”

Hana Song lounged on her bed, leaning against the headboard with a portable game in hand. She didn’t look up at Sombra’s sudden arrival but now carefully placed her game on the bedside table to look at the woman in front of her. Sombra had her back to her and was unclipping her gear belt and placing it carefully on the table.

“I’m sorry, Gabe held me up,” Sombra replied, starting to unbuckle and unzip her jacket. She hung it over the back of a chair, then drew her compression top off and folded it neatly. Hana watched, not saying anything else, just staring as Sombra hooked her fingers in the waistband of her leggings and started to pull them off.

Sombra paused. “Are you just going to watch me?”

“I’m tired,” Hana declared, “maybe you should just leave.” Her eyes didn’t meet Sombra’s, instead lingered on the dark skin of her stomach. Her actions contradicted her words as she pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the side.

“I don’t even know why I’m here,” Sombra replied, her tone even as she removed her pants. Hana suppressed all reaction but an eyebrow twitch as she saw Sombra had gone commando for the occasion.

“I don’t know why you keep coming,” Hana retorted, a playfulness tinting her voice despite her attempt to remain stoic and serious. She lifted her hips to remove her pants and underwear all at once, then sprawled on the bed as Sombra removed her bra and stood in front of her naked.

“You keep me coming,” Sombra finally broke the tension with a grin, “all… night… long.”  
“Idiot,” Hana smiled back, “but legit, idiot, you can’t stay all night, I’ve got a mission in the morning.”

“Then we’ll hurry things along,” Sombra promised, walking over to the empty side of Hana’s bed and opening the bedside table. Hana watched her beautiful, athletic body and let a hand wander down her own body as Sombra pulled out the strap on and started buckling it around her hips.

“Like what you see?” Sombra asked, noticing Hana staring at her.  
“Come here, idiot,” Hana said, holding a hand out for her. Sombra knelt on the bed and crawled over to lay next to Hana. Hana shifted onto her side so she could look Sombra in the eye. They regarded each other for a few heartbeats until Sombra leant forward to capture Hana’s lips in a kiss.

Hana ran her hand over Sombra’s shaved head, fingers dancing on the implants, and drew her in deeper. Sombra’s lips parted to allow Hana’s tongue to flit against hers. Sombra’s hand passed lightly over Hana’s nipple, causing her to moan softly into Sombra’s mouth. She ran her nails down the Korean’s supple stomach to dip briefly between her legs. Hana raised her knee to give her more access and broke their kiss, moving down to kiss Sombra’s neck, biting softly when Sombra’s fingers brushed over her clit.

“Okay?” Sombra breathed into Hana’s ear, her fingers at her entrance. Hana nodded against Sombra’s neck and Sombra slipped inside of her, first with one finger, then two as Hana moaned eagerly. She moved slowly, relishing the feeling of Hana around her, feeling her own body respond. It was starting to ache. Sombra brushed Hana’s clit with her thumb, and the younger woman’s body seemed to vibrate with pleasure. Hana moved back to kiss Sombra again, passionate and wanting. Her hand moved down to the forgotten cock between them, grasping it and putting pressure back on Sombra, who moaned.

“Ready,” Hana said, breaking the kiss again. Sombra nodded, drawing her fingers out of Hana, and bringing them to her face, licking her slowly. Hana grabbed her hips and with surprising strength rolled over and pulled Sombra on top of her. Sombra laughed lightly, getting comfortable between Hana’s legs. She used her hand to guide the cock to Hana’s entrance, then looked up and met her eyes. Hana nodded, all dark eyes and messy hair, and Sombra shifted her hips forward to enter her slowly. Hana bucked underneath her, letting go a loud moan. Hana pulled her close, kissing her again as they moved in sync with one another. Sombra sighed at the contact.

Their pace was slow, the base of the strap on applying all the right pressure on Sombra and filling Hana completely. They built towards their orgasms at a steady pace, until Hana whispered, “I’m close.”

Sombra raised herself slightly and started thrusting into her faster, Hana moaning underneath her. For all her noise now, Hana always came quietly. Her hands gripped Sombra’s hips as her mouth clamped shut. Her body shook as her orgasm came on, and Sombra let herself go, falling back onto Hana and stifling her own moan with Hana’s neck as she came.

Hana wrapped her arms around Sombra, preventing her from moving. They were both breathing heavy, sweating lightly.  
“I think I love you,” Hana whispered next to Sombra’s ear. Sombra froze, then fought past Hana’s arms to sit up, gently removing the strap on and starting to unbuckle it.

“I have to go,” Sombra muttered. Hana didn’t move, just watched her get up and start to get dressed.

“Same time next week?” Hana asked coolly, as Sombra finished buckling her gear belt on. Sombra, who hadn’t made eye contact with her since Hana had muttered those words, looked up briefly.

“I’ll think about it,” Sombra replied quietly, checking out the window before throwing a translocator and disappearing with a quiet snap. Hana watched the space where she had been.

“Idiot.”


End file.
